Realm of Darkness
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there are other universes? Parallel dimensions and galaxies, full of strange and magical beings? No? Well, let's journey into the Yugioh Universe, past the Shadow Realm, lies the Dark Realm, sealed away from the world forever. And when Tea breaks the sacred orb, the Doors of Darkness open, and only Hell will ensue. Pairings: YY/Y, YB/RB, YM/M, and S/J.


Yang: GRRRR ANOTHER STORY! JUST WORK ON YOUR OTHER MILLION STORIES AN QUIT POSTING NEW ONES!

Yin: SHUT UP! Anyway this story is for BabyNinetails! I hope you like it. Oh we should call it SilverPuzzleshipping or, or Slivershipping, or DarkPuzzleshipping..or..!

Yang: OH RA PLEASE SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!

Yugi: Yin doesn't own anything.

* * *

A young man sat upon a obsidian throne. He had spiky tri-colored hair, silver lightning shaped bangs framed his face and some shot outwards, and midnight black hair with silver tips. His eyes were crimson, the literally glowed, with no pupil. The whites of his eyes were black. This was Yamikage*, King of the Dark Realm. And he was every inch the dark king. His people feared him, and that said something. For the Dark Realm was were the darkest, most evil creatures lived, they fear nothing, except their King. Just then a boy who look almost like the King walked in. He had the same hair coloring, except instead of the lightning streaks, he had a cute little bang in the middle and his bangs framed his face more. His wide, large eyes were red and he had a pupil, the whites of his eyes were black, like the King's. He looked feminine, unlike the King, who was masculine. This was Kuraiyugi*. The Moon to the King's Sun. He was only wearing a black yukata. He saw Yamikage sitting there and smirk, walking over there.

"Hello, my King." Kuraiyugi's voice sounded like a doves' coo, or angels singing. "You know you are late for an important meeting with the Guardians right?"

Yamikage smirked. "I know, but I like pissing of Kitten with me being late."

Kuraiyugi giggled. "Your bad, An'ei." Yamikage smirked, got up, and walked over to Kuraiyugi and pulled him close to him.

"Hmm, and you sexy." he said before he crushed his lips against Kuraiyugi's. Kuraiyugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yamikage's neck. Yamikage was just about to deepen the kiss when.

BANG!

The double doors to the throne room busted open and four girls walked in. One had tan skin, cat-like amethyst eyes and waist length white hair, the tips of it black. Her bangs framed her face and the two pieces near her ears went down to her shoulder. She had two fluffy white cat ears on her head, both were pierced twice near the bottom and twice near the top, and a fluffy, long white tail. The tips of her ears and tail were black. She was wearing a white kimono that went mid-thigh and the obi was black, with black legging and thigh high white boots with a 2 inch heel.(She's the same height as Yugi) The girl beside her was pale, had wolf-like red eyes, and waist length black hair, the tips were white. On her head were a pair of black wolf ears, the tips white. She also had a black wolf tail, the tip white. She was wearing the same thing as the other girl except it was a black kimono, the obi white, with white leggings and black thigh high boots with a 2 inch heel.(She's the same height as Yami)

"OK KINGY I"M GONNA BEAT YOUR BRAINS IN FOR MAKING US WAIT AN** HOUR **FOR YO ASS!" the third girl screamed. She had long silver hair with pink tips and sharp emerald eyes. She was 5'9 and had chocolate brown skin. She was wearing a metallic silver kimono, the obi being pink, that stopped just above her knee, and metallic silver knee-high boots. Her cat ears were silver tipped in pink and her tail was silver tipped in pink too. The girl holding her back from kicking the crap out of Yamikage was 5'9, had chocolate brown skin, jet black hair the reached her waist, and long amethyst bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were a sharp, somewhat gentle crimson red. Her fox ears were black with amethyst tips and her tail was the same. She was wearing a black kimono that reached just above her knee with an amethyst obi, and knee-high black boots.

Yamikage just smirked "Hello Yin, Yang, Kitten, and Dia, what a pleasure to see you again."

The emerald-eyed girl, Kitten, glared. "Hello my ass, Yamikage. I should kick your ass for making us wait."

Yamikage smirk got bigger. "What's stopping you?"

Kitten glared so more. "I hate you."

The amethyst-eyed girl, Yin, interrupted before a fight could start. "We are here to make sure everything is going ok."

Kuraiyugi just laughed. "You guys never "just visit", so what is going on"

The girl with crimson eyes sighed. "Someone is snooping around in the Shadow Realm. We think that person is trying to find a way here, but we aren't sure."

Yamikage just sneered. "What do you want us to do, Hmm?"

The red-eyed girl, Yang, said "We want you to look around and see if you guys can find anything."

Kuraiyugi batted his eyelashes. "And here we thought you guys didn't like us." Then his eyes got cold. "Why should we help you? Your ancestors are the reason we are here**_._**Why would we want to help their kin."

Yin sighed. "You know we are trying everything we can to help you."

Yamikage looked thoughtful for a moment, then said "Fine we will help you. Now leave us."

The girls left, Kitten muttering death threats as she went. The doors closed, leaving Yamikage and Kuraiyugi alone. Kuraiyugi walked up to Yamikage.

"Who do you think is snooping around, An'ei?" Kuraiyugi asked, as Yamikage pulled him closer to him and wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"I don't know, baby, but if they think they can get in here without the help of one of the Gatekeepers, then their in for a big surprise." he replied as he sat down on his throne, pulling Kuraiyugi with him, making the boy sit on his lap. He gently brushed against Kuraiyugi's ear and then started to nibble on it, causing the boy to moan.

"Where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" he whispered, his breath tickling the boy's ear. He moved Kuraiyugi in his lap, so that the boy was straddling his waist.

"Ah yes, I remember now." Was all the warning Kuraiyugi got before a pair of lips were against his.

* * *

"YAMI!"

A young boy that aged of sixteen screamed as his lover tossed into the pool. The boy had spikey tri-colored hair, blond bangs framed his face, with a cute, little one in the middle, and midnight black hair with amethyst tips. Moonlight pale skin stretched over a petite, lithe, feminine body made him seem other-worldly. His face was the most beautiful thing ever. His face still had some baby fat, making him seem innocent and angelic. Full, plump lips and a petite nose added to the look. His wide, large amethyst eyes covered with thick, full, and long, eyelashes any girl would die for. All in all, his was the word beauty and light and his voice matched his looks. This was Yugi Motou

"Sorry, Hikari." came the deep baritone reply. This boy was older, not by much, (in physical appearance). His muscular, masculine frame contracted the feminine, petite one of his lover. His sharp feature and narrow crimson eyes added to it. He also had spikey, a little more wild than his lighter self, tri-colored, golden bangs and ebony hair tipped in crimson. Instead of framing his face, his bangs kind of shot out, and he didn't have the little one in the front, instead he had a few lightning shaped one shooting out. His deep baritone voice made Yugi feel faint(in a good way) every time he spoke. This was Yami Atemu.

Yugi giggled. "You're forgiven." he said as Yami pulled him out. They were currently at their vacation house somewhere in the mountains. They had a beautiful view, being on a cliff, overlooking a forest and a beautiful lake. They were currently laying on the ground, cuddling, watching the night sky.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think there are other universes out there? Other dimension parallel to ours?"

"I really don't know, aibou."

"Oh. I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Hikari."

* * *

*Yamikage= Darkness's Shadow

**Kuraiyugi= Dark Yugi

***An'ei = Same as Yamikage

Yin: It's finally finished. I wrote more than this, but it got deleted, so I had to write it again.

Yang: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Dia, or Baby Ninetails!

Yin: Guest starring: Baby Ninetails and her Yami, Kitten. And of course me and Yang.

Yugi: Please review, also please read Baby Ninetails comic, Your Dark Half, in which this story was inspired.

Link:(REMOVE SPACES) foxdia 23. deviantart gallery/


End file.
